


Hey. Pal. I’ve Got Fangs and I’m Not Afraid to Use Them

by night_of_the_living_trashcan (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Religious Guilt, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Threats, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/night_of_the_living_trashcan
Summary: From the "Protective Sentence Starters" prompt list: "Hey. Pal. I’ve Got Fangs and I’m Not Afraid to Use Them."





	Hey. Pal. I’ve Got Fangs and I’m Not Afraid to Use Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpoopyJim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyJim/gifts).

> Y’all heard of feral Remus; get ready for feral Deceit. But like… suave and feral at the same time? Intruloceitmas with a focus on Thomceit because do-you-promise/MattyWantsToBattle got me hooked on an OT4 and Thomas x Sides yEET. I totally didn’t project onto the situation, either, haha, nope, totally not, I never had a savior complex or codependency hahahaha :’)

Thomas wanted to be a good person. Of course he did! He just… didn’t always like the way doing “good” made him feel. He just kept giving and giving and giving, and while he knew giving was something he was supposed to do as a good person and a good friend, it left him feeling more drained than an empty swimming pool.

“You need to do  _ more _ , though,” Patton scolded, expression stern and almost cold. It was just him and his host; he’d confronted the man after he’d returned home from a painfully long shift volunteering at the local homeless shelter after helping a friend move and giving his lunch to a beggar instead of eating anything himself and also volunteering at the zoo. Yes, all in one day. When he’d sensed Thomas’s feelings of relief that he could finally rest, he’d popped on up ready to scold and shame.

Thomas shifted uncomfortably. “I know I do,” he muttered. He felt close to tears, and he was just so exhausted. “I just… I’m running myself into the ground, Pat. There’s so much you want me to do, but I can’t do it all.”

That just angered the Side more. “You  _ have _ to, though! Who else will if you won’t?! This isn’t enough; you still need to-”

“Hey. Pal.” Deceit interrupted with a dangerous grin. “I’ve got fangs, and I’m not afraid to use them. Back. Off. He doesn’t  _ need _ to do anything except take care of himself.”

If looks could kill… “Thomas needs to be a good person, and he can’t do that listening to the likes of you! He can’t do it listening to your other ‘boyfriends’ either!” He spat out “boyfriends” as if he were really saying “vermin.” “ _ I’m _ his morality,  _ snake _ .”

“Hm, yes, well, your paranoia about a rigidly black and white good and evil is  _ killing _ him. So stop being so controlling and let him care about himself for once, God damn it!” Deceit all but snarled at the other Side.

Fury blazed in Patton’s eyes. “How many times do I have to tell you?! There is no swearing in this household!”

The snake-like Side regarded him coolly. “You don’t control me,” he hissed. “You’re not anyone’ssss father, leasssst of all mine, and you never will be. Now fuck off before I fuck you up.” His saccharine smile revealed the barest tips of fangs.

Instead of retreating, though, the moral side took a step forward, and Deceit, in all his serpentine glory, struck at Patton, fangs fully unsheathed, jaw unhinged, threats of real harm clear in his eyes. Fear finally set in, and the other jumped back at the warning. Upon realizing he was stuck in a losing battle, he begrudgingly sank out. Smirking, Deceit turned back towards his host and boyfriend, only to see tears staining his face.

“Thomas?” he asked gently, approaching slowly.

The man just pulled him in for a desperate hug and began sniffling into his shoulder. “Thanks, Dee,” he whispered, voice shaky. “I’m sorry, I just… I can’t handle all the pressure he puts on me.”

Deceit held him close. “You don’t need to apologize, love,” he muttered tenderly. “We’re going to go to bed now, okay? Remus and Logan will cuddle with us, too, and tomorrow, you’re taking the day off. A self-care day, sound good?”

Thomas nodded and took a calming breath, then they both went upstairs and joined their partners in a deep, well-deserved slumber.


End file.
